


I Love the Way That You Dominate and You Violate Me

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Blood [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane and Daniel were just friends. Just friends until that one kiss in the movie. That one scripted kiss that had to do again and again. That was when the sparks flew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way That You Dominate and You Violate Me

Dane's breath hitched as he felt Daniel push into his body. It was always so tight, so hot. He was always thrown off guard at the start of their... Sessions. All Anna knew was that Dane was sleeping around Daniel's; to her knowledge, they were rehearsing. In a way, it was a sick joke. A grunt escaped Daniel's lips as he gripped Dane's hips, moving their bodies together quickly, forcefully. A moan slipped from Dane's lips, his hips pushing back to Daniel's. His hands curled in the sheets as the thrusts started getting harder.

"D-Daniel... Fuck... Fuck me..."

"I am Dane, sweetheart. I am."

A sharp thrust to a soft spot made Dane yelp, proving that Daniel was fucking him. It slowed back down, Daniel leaning down to kiss and suck along his lover's back, leaving a small pattern of hickies that would fade over time; only to be made again. Soft, sweet moans slipped from Dane's lips. He loved how Daniel treated him with care, as if he were some kind of precious doll, fragile and breakable; for the first round of the night. Dane started moving his hips to meet Daniel's thrusts; becoming more accustomed to the size of Daniel inside him.

The two men grunted and moaned softly together, their bodies forming a thin layer of sweat as their bodies moved and conjoined together. Daniel began to push into Dane's prostate, relishing in the yelps and harsher moans his lover released.

"Cum for me Dane..."

Daniel's hand had found its way down between Dane's legs; stroking his cock gently, thumb sliding through his slit. That was all the action he needed to make the blond beauty cum over his hand. He pulled it away and he pulled out, pressing his hand to Dane's face. The pale boy rolled over before taking Daniel's wrist, delicately licking and sucking his cum off his lover's hands, making sure not to miss a drop.

...

The movie ended and Dane pressed his back against Daniel's chest.

"We're supposed to be rehearsing."

Daniel ran his hands through Dane's still wet hair. The hot shower had, of course, caused round two; caused Daniel to fuck Dane's pretty little mouth; choking him until he had swallowed his lover's cum. Daniel leaned in to kiss Dane softly, sweetly.

"If you want to rehearse... We can always head to the bedroom.... My love."

Dane smiled and kissed him, murmuring against his lips.

"Carry me... I'm begging you."

...

Dane let out a mewl as Daniel slammed roughly into his body, pressing his legs back so his thighs were against his chest. He spread them as much as he could, thrown off by the speed at which Daniel had started thrusting at. Daniel was leering at Dane; amazed at how beautiful someone could look with lust-clouded eyes, half-lidded; pursed lips, bleeding from trying to hold back moans; hair a sexy mess around their head. But this was Dane DeHaan. This was his lover. He have a sharp thrust, straight to Dane's prostate, making him scream Daniel's name in pleasure. He reached up and Daniel gladly pressed down so they were chest to chest, kissing Dane softly, yet frantically. Dane pulled away to moan into Daniel's ear, nails dragging down his back as he felt pleasure erupting in his body; Daniel working against his prostate, a hand gently fondling his balls.

"P-Please... I-I need to..."

Daniel smiled as he listened to Dane begging; begging his Master to let him cum; following the unspoken rule. Any other night he would have let him, gladly let him. But tonight was different. Daniel wanted to push Dane past his boundaries, see how much he could hold his yearning for Daniel.

"Not yet... Just wait sweetheart... You're doing great."

Dane whined, clenching slightly around Daniel, just enough so that it hurt; taking the edge off the pleasure. He needed this orgasm and he knew Daniel wouldn't give it to him if he messed up. He was in one of those moods... Testing. He wanted to see how far he could push Dane before he lost it. The slick sweat that coated their bodies helped the two lovers move together; no sound in the room but the bed creaking, their breathy moans, and their skin slapping together. The feeling of Daniel's sack slamming against his ass... It drove Dane insane. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up. It was getting painful to hold back.

"Master... Master please. I have to... It hurts... Please..."

Soft tears began to fall down Dane's face as he begged to let go; begged for the release he needed. Daniel nuzzled him gently, kissing the tears away.

"Just hold on... Hold on a little longer my love. Nearly there alright..? You've done this before, I know you can do it. But you can let go if you have to. I won't be disappointed. You've done amazing."

Dane hated those two lines. That he had done it before. That it was up do him. It was a dare; a dare to disappoint Daniel. He grit his teeth, feeling Daniel's thrusts getting sloppier. His hands were fisted hard into the sheets, ripping them slightly before he felt Daniel cum. He heard the short, choked sound of Daniel's voice in his ear.

"Let go."

And he did. He screamed Daniel's name, cumming so hard his vision turned to white.

...

Daniel lay next to Dane, the blond boy's head on his chest as he slept. A hand slowly went over his body, tracing every bruise and love bite Daniel had given him; every black mark that marred the perfect, pale skin of his lover. One day, they wouldn't be able to do this. One day, when filming was over, they would go back to their own lives. Dane would go back to his wife. Daniel would return to London. The two would probably never cross paths again. A tear ran down Daniel's face before he wiped it. No. He couldn't think like that. He was in the here and now. And that was Dane curled up on against him, his chest moving slowly up and down as he slept. That was what Daniel was going to focus on. He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, letting his own eyes close.

"I love you..."


End file.
